Orba
is one of Deusmast's loyal retainers. He is polite but becomes cold while carrying his mission. Appearance Orba is the shortest out of the Never Ending Chaos retainers and has white skin and pointy ears. His eyes are green with pink accents and red pupils and his hair is short, flipped up on the right side, and is light blonde with a neon blue gradient. He also has green and purple horns protruding on top of his head. He also wears glasses. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with orange and yellow designs along the bottom and the ends of his sleeves and is also open around his navel. His pants are dark blue and have the same designs at the bottom of the legs, as well as black shoes. On his shoulders is a black fur cape lined in purple and a gold chain-like decoration across the top part of his body with gold spiky decorations on each shoulder. He doesn't wear his glasses during his debut, breaks them before transforming, and again doesn't wear them when he's a part of Deusmast. Personality Like Shakince and Benigyo, he is loyal to Deusmast. He researches his enemies before attacking them and is very bookish. He strongly seeks to control the situation at hand. This is why he used Chikurun as a spy, blackmailing the fairy into working for him in order to gain information. He interfered with Gamettsu fighting Cure Felice, in order to talk to her about her relation to Mother RaPaPa. He does this by restraining Gamettsu, even though the turtle warrior was technically on his side. His manipulative side also shows when he tries to take Dokurokushe's book from Sparda. He makes a motion similarly to cupping her face, which surprises her, he then kicks her into the back. He has a strong sense of superiority, and considers the Dark Magicians villains as mere pawns to Never Ending Chaos. He also mocked their magic not unlike Labut. Despite this, he didn't notice Sparda intented to betray him. History In episode 45, he is defeated by Extreme Rainbow. In Episode 47, he is revived and formed Deusmast along with the other generals and was defeated again by the fully powered version of Extreme Rainbow in episode 49. Abilities Like the other three generals before him, he possesses the ability to use Mugic. He can also summon Donyokubaru. In episode 41, he was able to obtain Dokurokushe's dark magic book, and a couple of episodes later, he appears to take an interest in that kind of magic and uses it to revive Dokurokushe's general Sparda. He can also transform into monstrous form, in which he rips his clothing, breaks his glasses and grows a pair of white/black wings. His hair color gets pink shades. He also has purple markings on body and face. Relationships Chikurun - Chikurun is Orba's loyal servant who goes to spy on the Cures' to find out the source of their powers. He finds the information he receives from Chikurun to be valuable, but other than that, it appears as if he doesn't think of them that highly. He does not seem to care whether or not Chikurun would get injured during a Donyokubaru attack. In episode 42, it was revealed that he got Chikurun to help him by threatening to tell Chikurun's queen that Chikurun was lazing around instead of gathering honey. After learning of Chikurun being attached to the Cures and Mofurun, he continues being indifferent to the fairy as always. Trivia *Orba could be based on the concept of a fallen angel, his four sets of wings and the black pair of wings being characteristic. His general design with the fur coat reminding of a wing might also be inspired by Abezethibou, a fallen angel with only one wing. *Orba's name appears to be based off of orb. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!